Anubis - The Untold Story
by Nadja
Summary: [shonen-ai/yaoi] Ever wondered what went on between episodes? Or what made Anubis tick? Or why he felt the need to sacrifice himself to save Kayura? Have a look ... Reviews appreciated!
1. Wildfire's Touch

Timeline: after episode 3 [Ryo escapes the volcano he had been "banished" to by Talpa and subsequently fights Anubis]  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
Wildfire's Touch  
  
  
Damn child. Damn him. How dare he? Anubis growled, eyes blazing with fury. How dare he touch him? He paced wildly, feeling unsettled in the most curious way, which did nothing to abate his rage. That, that ... CHILD ... had touched him, had laid his hands on him and flung him into the dirt like, like ... like he wasn't the Warlord of Cruelty. His nostrils flared, lips pulled back and an almost feral hiss escaped. His shoulder throbbed, the slight pain a reminder of his recent failure to control the little trooper. Failure was not a word in his vocabulary, or so he had thought. And that doe-eyed one, the woman, had watched, had witnessed his ... failure.   
  
Argh. He screamed. A sound of utter rage and frustration that send little things scurrying along in the dark halls of Talpa's castle. That ... child! He hated the word, hated his inability to find something more derogatory, some other word, something insulting and mean and evil, something that described exactly what it was that he felt for the ... child. Argh. He barely stopped himself from screaming again. No need to let the others know how utterly frustrated he was. They were happily gloating as it was.  
  
Dark Warlord of Cruelty! Ha, along comes this ... child ... this trooper and flings him in the dirt like he was a mere man, upsets his victory, his plans, and mocks him in front of the woman and that other child. He should have died in that volcano, but NO, he had to gain power ... gain power to lay his little hands on him...  
  
If he were honest with himself, which he was not going to be, he shook his head, NO, then he'd realize that that really was what had unsettled him so: those hands on him. Defeat he could live with, just barely, but he'd manage. The war had just begun, he'd have his chance to revenge being humiliated so, he'd show that trooper... A small smile curved his lips as he imagined the atrocities he could visit upon the trooper, his friends, that woman ... but even while his mind was busy soothing his bruised ego, his nerves betrayed him. His skin tingled where Wildfire had laid his hands, his touch burned through the armor to leave an imprint on flawless skin.  
  
His temper, barely cooled, flared up again, the color of shame and humility flooding his cheeks. In a moment of weakness he had searched out his reflection to see that imprint, but there was none, his skin smooth and flawless as ever. He had NOT been branded by that ... CHILD - his scream echoed in his chamber, sending more unsavory little things fleeing in dark corners and cracks - why then, why did he feel like those trooper hands were still on him? It was an odd feeling. His pacing slowed. His vibrant red hair fell over his face as he studied the floor before him, head bowed, biting his lips, a gesture strangely child-like. A truly odd feeling, something akin to ... No, he shook his head in disbelief, eyes going wide. It was a strangely sexual sensation. Sexual? Sensual? How was he supposed to know, he hadn't ... Long fingers curled into fists. That was disgusting! Forcing his revolting stomach into submission, he took up his pacing again. Pleasures of the flesh, he sneered. Pleasures indeed. It was disgusting. The fluids, icky, sticky, the smell, the sweat, the noises, the grunting and moaning. Why did those humans insist on it being a pleasure? Aw hell, the others tried to convince him that it was a fun past time, something to occupy the mind, relax the body. Elegant brows rose skeptically. He didn't need that, didn't want that. Pleasures of the flesh, he sneered again, ranked right there with the consumption of food, another revolting task.  
  
And Wildfire had dared to touch him, to defile him like that. He had had no respect for the Armor of Cruelty, had not bowed and quivered before him like he was supposed to do. His temper spend, Anubis stood. He might have been the embodiment of arrogance and self-assured cockiness, which had very recently been dealt a hurtful blow, but he was also honest. And so lying to himself really was only an option in the throws of mad fury and blazing rage. No matter what the others thought, what he himself tried to belief, it wasn't the defeat, the failure, that grated on his nerves. It was what that child with those incredibly large blue eyes had awakened in him ... a curiosity that hadn't been there before, to feel, to taste, to explore, to find out if his skin could tingle in other places...  
  
For the third time that night, his scream upset the many-legged critters that populated Talpa's castle.  
  



	2. Wildfire Must Die

Timeline: after the boys realize where Rowen is [episode 8] and after Talpa speaks those foreboding words "Doubt will be your downfall, Anubis" [episode 9]  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
Wildfire must die  
  
  
It was a rare occurrence these days, which was why Kale savored every moment of it. Talpa's castle, albeit dark, gloomy and in less than perfect repair, came with a few small luxuries. And one of those were the hot springs that welled up from somewhere and filled several shallow bathing pools with strong smelling, almost scalding hot water that relaxed battle weary muscles and soothed stressed souls. A favorite retreat of all the Warlords, certainly Kale's. Taking over the mortal realm kept him busy and didn't leave much time for a leisurely soak, which was why he truly savored every moment of it, so much so that he promised harsh punishment to all intruders and usually went out of his way to avoid company. Usually.   
  
The vision across from him hadn't done anything to disturb the carefully guarded peace and quiet, though. As a matter of fact, if only Kale could have closed his eyes, he would have forgotten that there was another body sharing the hot water. But closing his eyes was the very last thing on his mind. Instead he took advantage of the moment and stared. At first he had carefully glanced from beneath lowered lashes since openly staring was rude - Warlord or not, he had a minimum of manners - but Anubis hadn't moved a muscle in ... well, since he had shown up.   
  
He was meditating, breathing evenly, face devoid of any expression, eyes closed, which gave Kale the rare chance to completely enjoy the vision his eyes were presented with. Red hair dark with moisture plastered to his forehead, a stark contrast to the alabaster skin. A face so young, barely older than those of the pesky 'Ronin rodents'. Kale chuckled to himself. Sehkmet surely had a way with words!  
  
His eyes, alight with desire, traveled down that young face, taking in wet hair clinging to an exposed neck and shoulders. Ah, skin unmarred by imperfections. Slowly following the curve of that neck back up again, Kale noticed a sudden change. A slight frown, barely there, a tiny dip of elegant brows. Afraid Anubis might open his eyes and find him drooling, he began to study his toes through the hot water. He wondered what had disturbed Anubis' meditation.  
  
"Doubt will be your downfall." Anubis could still hear Talpa's condescending voice prophesizing. Doubt will be your downfall. Over and over again. Like the mantra he had used to start his meditation: Wildfire must die. Wildfire must die. It wasn't his usual mantra, but soaking his aching limbs in water barely below scalding might have made him think of his all too close encounter with the volcano, which in turn got his tired mind hooked on Wildfire, that insolent boy. And since his mind already strayed, it had only been a few scattered thoughts later that Talpa's voice had entered the fray. Doubt will be your downfall. But he didn't doubt, did he? Did he?  
  
Of course, he didn't. He couldn't. How could he? He had sworn himself to Talpa, had sworn to loyally follow wherever his master led him. He trusted Talpa, trusted his ability to lead them, to defeat those 'Ronin rodents.' Sehkmet! Annoyed Anubis reigned his thoughts in. Talpa was going to be Emperor of All and he, Anubis, would be there to see it happen. So long ago Talpa had seen in him ... what? A brilliant mind for war coupled with enough ambition to see him through the ranks, to make him Demon General, to lead those other three. They ... they weren't as devoted as he was. They vied for free time, spent it occupied with frivolous things. Fun, Kale called it. Ha. Distractions, that's what they were. He didn't care to spend time and effort pursuing trivial things; it took all he had to become the very best warrior he could be, to fulfill his promise to Talpa.   
  
In the beginning he hadn't cared as much. He'd been young. He had enjoyed Kale and his fun, had enjoyed fooling around with the others, following their lead and partaking in their childish horseplay. But he could not suppress his ambition for long, could not deny his true nature. Being the youngest, the most inexperienced, he had to work hard to become who he was today. He was dedicated and eager. In his book there was no such thing as half-hearted devotion, which was exactly what Kale and his friends were trying to get away with.   
  
No, there had never been any doubt in his mind. How could he doubt himself? That would mean to question Talpa's belief in him. And to question Talpa was ... well, that simply wasn't done. Yet his master had seen fit to ... 'Doubt will be your downfall, Anubis.'  
  
Kale watched the slight frown deepen and was suddenly awash with emotions he had long thought forgotten. He hadn't always watched Anubis from beneath his lashes. There had been a time when the man who now commanded him had been only to willing to be a part of his fun. But ambition and a zealous devotion to his warrior's creed had slowly changed the young General. Kale forced his thoughts into another direction. He didn't want to analyze Anubis' need to starve himself of all that kept him human.   
  
Getting his thoughts onto a different track was easy. All it took was one look really. Ah. He barely suppressed a sigh. That hair. Red as the blood that still ran though his veins. He could deny it all he wanted to, he was still human and his hair - to Kale, at least - was a banner of that humanity. Defying convention; as vibrant and alive as Anubis had once been. Soft as silk. He couldn't stop the quiet chuckle as he remembered Anubis' howl of anguish when he had noticed his singed hair after his battle with Ryo of the Wildfire. It was rather poetic, Kale thought. The silken strands, fiery red, nearly destroyed by Wildfire and his lava.   
  
While Kale contemplated silk and Wildfire, so did Anubis. His thoughts had returned to his earlier chant. Wildfire must die. Wildfire must die. Because it was all his fault. Not enough that he had planted whatever doubt Talpa had spotted in him, no, there was another completely ridiculous notion running rampant in his brain, also Wildfire's fault.   
  
Anubis couldn't quite remember who had asked the question. Hardrock, he thought, but he wasn't sure. His attention had been riveted by Wildfire's answer. Floating in space, sleeping among the stars, he had figured it might be like sleeping between silk sheets. His comrades had laughed. Anubis sneered.   
  
Kale's eyebrows shot up. So much for meditation. Little did he know that Anubis fought hard to suppress the sudden urge to raid the castle for silk sheets. Wildfire must die. Wildfire must die. Wildfire must die...   
  



	3. Silk Sheets

Timeline: the night before the energy-ball thingie, which is episode 9  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
Silk Sheets  
  
  
Anubis stood, feet firmly planted apart, carefully taking in the monstrosity before him. He was dimly aware of the fact that he had been staring at it for quite some time, but he just couldn't unlock his legs and make himself approach ... the bed.   
  
He sighed. It was a small sound, almost lost in his large room, loud enough though to rouse him from his trance-like state. He looked around, uncertain, wanting to make sure that there were no spying eyes. There were none. Of course, there were none. He'd chosen this night precisely because there wouldn't be the off-chance that his antics might be discovered. Just thinking about what would happen if they saw ... color flooded his cheeks and the shame very nearly weakened his resolve.  
  
No, no, no. He'd gone to all this trouble ... He growled impatiently and raked long fingers through thick red hair, taking a purposeful step forward and immediately chiding himself an idiot. This was foolish. Damn Wildfire and his stupid comment. Damn him for listening to it. With a sneer he took another step, bent down to rip those silk sheets off his bed, when his hands touched the soft material.  
  
"Oh." It was a soft sound full of childlike wonder and amazement. Eyes wide he very carefully reached out again and traced an invisible line over the pillow case. It was a caress. The instant Anubis realized that a smile had crept onto his face, he withdrew his hand and took a very determined step away from the bed.  
  
Without another look he stormed out of his room. The door slammed shut, leaving him in a dimly lit corridor. He set off to find something to ... skewer. He needed to bloody something. He moved with a purpose now, his feet taking him in the direction of the dungeon. It wasn't until he passed the first few guards that his mind, determined to flee those sheets, realized he was inviting trouble. Maybe their looks tipped him of, maybe the chilly dampness that raised goosebumps did. He wasn't wearing his armor and for once had shed his sub-armor and none of the guards had ever seen him so casual before. He growled and glared and that was enough to have the tin cans snap to attention and avert their curious stares.   
  
Too late, he realized. There would be talk. Gossip. And it would only be a matter of time before the others and Talpa himself would hear of this. He sighed, dropped his head and, in a gesture completely foreign to him, slouched against the cold stone wall. What was wrong with him? He ought to be planning the Ronin demise. Talpa had informed them that something big was going to happen in the morning. Something to rid them of Strata who floated somewhere in space ... which might feel like sleeping beneath silk sheets.  
  
Argh. Furious now he pushed himself away from the wall to make his way back to his bedchamber. Damn Wildfire and his stupid comment. Why did his every thought, no matter what it started out as, always end up with Wildfire? Aw, hell, he had even invaded his meditation, but 'Wildfire must die' was such a nice chant. He sneered. Well, at least it had distracted him enough to ignore Kale's leering looks. Needing to do something with his hands, he raked ten fingers through his hair. But the moment the soft strands slid trough his callused fingers, he was reminded again of his defeat at the hands of ... Wildfire. He very nearly screamed out his frustration.  
  
Resigned to the fact that he was going to have to face the silk sheets, he turned and headed back. He was a Warlord, feared and fearless, and yet, here he was reduced to an uncertain quivering mess at the sight of luxuriously black silk sheets.   
  
Eyes narrowed, blood heated with anger, he stared at his bed. He was determined now to go to sleep, rest before the battle that was surely going to happen in the morning, and not notice those darn sheets. Hell, they were just sheets after all. Bed clothing, nothing more. And it wasn't like he'd never seen silk before. Kale wore it all the time. Kale slept in it, too. An amused smile curled Anubis' lips. Kale who had now one set of sheets less. Serves him right for ogling.   
  
With a sigh that spoke of frustration and resignation, he flopped ungracefully on his bed. And he did well. His control stayed intact until he slid beneath those sheets ... naked.   
  
Two things happened at once and had his senses reeling under the sensual assault. As the luxurious softness washed over him, tiny hairs all over his body took notice and seemed to set his skin aflame with the sensation, while his sense of smell detected the slight scent of Kale that still clung to the sheets. Combined, a force strong enough to wring a moan out of his suddenly parched throat. A soft noise that echoed a thousand fold in his barren room and shattered his already weakened resolve.  
  
He closed his eyes and for once abandoned control to give himself over to the sensation of liquid silk caressing his skin, sliding beneath his hands and back, washing over his chest and legs, trapping him in an intimate embrace that had his blood boiling.  
  
A lazy smile tugged at his mouth, exposing an even set of white teeth and a tongue that licked over dry lips in a gesture that would have been flirtatious had there been somebody with him.   
  
He raised his hands to brush errant strands of red away from his face, only to let them glide down his silk covered chest. He concentrated on the feeling beneath his palms as his hands traveled lower. Slowly the silk ran through his fingers like a heated liquid, pooling in his palms, before sliding over his wrists and the frantic pulse that beat there.   
  
He was only dimly aware of the fact that his hands were not only caressing the soft sheets but also the heated body underneath those sheets. A body that hadn't felt such a touch in a very long time. In a very, very long time. He might have trouble dredging up memories that spoke to the fact, but his body remembered.   
  
He gasped with the sudden realization, but kept caressing the silk for the sheer delight of feeling it rush through his hands. Like water streaming over his naked skin, it felt heavenly, the cool touch a welcome sensation on his heated body. It felt wonderful.   
  
He wiggled with childish pleasure, grinning foolishly, completely enjoying the sheer sensual pleasure of it all. His sudden movement tugged on the sheets, made them slide over him like a slow wave. His nipples tightened. There was an awakening twitch in his groin.   
  
His hand brushed over the still limp organ between his legs, a casual touch, uncertain. He began stroking himself slowly, still unsure. A low groan of pleasure escaped his lips that were now tightly pressed together, too tightly. Sucking in a lungful of air, he skimmed his hand over his heated flesh and opened his eyes to take in the full moon above him and beyond that a sea of stars.   
  
Strata?   
  
Wildfire!  
  
Eyes blazing with fury shot wide open. His hand fell to his side. There was no moon; there were no stars. What had he been thinking? What was he doing? With a howl of anguish he jumped out of bed, nearly tripping over his own feet that tangled in the soft sheets. Nude, seething with fury and something akin to ... fear ... he stood in front of his bed, chest rising and falling with the labored breaths he desperately sucked in. What was he doing? This wasn't right. Where had his control gone?  
  
His hands clawed at the sheets, tearing them off the wide bed. Wildfire was going to die. Not until he lay dead at his feet would Anubis regain his peace, find his equilibrium again. Wildfire must die.  



	4. Contemplation

Timeline: immediately preceding episode 10 [Anubis confronts Talpa, then disobeys his order to fight Rowen & Ryo, fresh out of space]  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
Contemplation  
  
  
"What would you know about worthy, Anubis?" Wildfire's bitter remark still rang in his ears. Anubis needed time, more time to figure this out, to understand what was happening to him, but time wasn't on his side. Already Talpa was gathering the Netherspirits again. How could he? How could he use the Dark Realm to fight this fight? This wasn't ... right. It didn't feel right.  
  
In what was soon becoming an annoying habit, Anubis ran nervous fingers through his hair. Dimly aware of Kale's questioning frown. He didn't understand it. Just yesterday, Talpa had chastised him for his doubt. Just yesterday, he cringed, after that silk sheet episode - whatever had possessed him? - he had sworn to himself that Wildfire was going to die a horrible and bloody death.   
  
Instead, the Ronin had almost sacrificed himself to save his friend in space. Throwing himself on that energy ball had been stupid, certainly painful - Anubis could attest to that - and ... brave. Why? Why had he done that?   
  
He parried a low thrust aimed at his hip and glared at Kale. Maybe sparring wasn't a good time to contemplate this, since Kale was beginning to press his advantage. He didn't seem to give a second thought about Talpa's revelation to use the Dark Realm and its Netherspirits to crush the Ronins.   
  
Just moments before that energy ball had swallowed Wildfire whole, Anubis had sneered at him, told him how pitiful an opponent he was, not worthy of his time! He sneered again. Hypocrisy! That's all he'd done the last two days, wasted his time thinking about Wildfire. And silk.  
  
He shook his head, pressing a hand to his throbbing temple. He was rambling. He'd been reduced to that. Why was it that Wildfire's near-death had unsettled him so? Because that rodent had taught him a lesson. Argh, just like Kale was about to.  
  
Kale laughed. It was an easy laugh, one that wasn't heard often and was surely gonna get him in trouble just as soon as Anubis got to his feet again. He bent at the waist and offered a hand.  
  
With a sneer, Anubis swatted the hand away and struggled to his feet. An ungraceful movement, very much unlike him, which was why he not only had to endure the laughter, but also a concerned frown. He did his best to ignore both. Damn Kale to hell.  
  
"Admit it, you are still thinking about Ryo."   
  
"I am most certainly not," Anubis ground out between clenched teeth.   
  
"Yes, you are. Admit it." Kale ignored the heated glare that promised a painful future, but he just couldn't stop himself. Fists planted at his hips, he took in the Warlord before him. Anubis ... sulking ... was a sight to behold. Sweat dampened hair plastered to his face and neck, panting from the recent exertion ... Kale's hormones seemed to remember such a sight. He reined in his rapidly digressing thoughts to follow Anubis who was trying to escape the sparring grounds.  
  
"Wait up. Anubis."   
  
Of course, he didn't. Kale hadn't expected it. He pushed past the Warlord, blocking his only path out of the small arena. Crossing his arms over his chest, he did his best to muster up an intimidating stare.  
  
Anubis wasn't intimidated. Anubis didn't notice. In a very untypical move, he shoved and pushed at the older man. "Get the fuck out of my way. NOW."  
  
Kale stood his ground, knowing full well that he was going to suffer for that as soon as Anubis regained his usual state of cool contempt and control. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
A death glare and a furious sneer later, Anubis lay sprawled in the dirt again, for the second time this morning.  
  
"See what I'm talking about?" Kale, who had not been the one glaring and sneering, crouched over his General, not giving him the chance to get up. "We've been doing this," he gestured at the sparring grounds, the discarded weapons, "for how long? And every damn time you grind my face in the dirt, along comes Ryo and here you are ..." Lying sprawled deliciously before me! Ah. He had to thank Ryo of the Wildfire, if he made it back out of space and survived Anubis who was first in line to dish out an ugly and very, very painful death.  
  
"You are ... distracted." Distracting was more like it, Kale thought, licking his lips. "You ... let your defeat get the better of you. Get over it."  
  
"I let my hatred cloud my sense of their power, is that it, Kale?" Anubis spat back words Kale had so recently directed his way.  
  
Kale rocked back on his heels and laughed. "Ah, Lord Anubis, I am flattered. You remembered my words."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Suddenly serious, Kale bent down and picked up Anubis by the collar. Anger a dangerous sparkle in his eyes. "It is Dais that will fuck you, if you don't get your act together. He's already charming Talpa. He's the one who found Strata, while you mope around feeling sorry for yourself." He pushed Anubis back into the dirt none too gently.  
  
"I am not feeling sorry for myself."  
  
"Why did you take my sheets?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you take my sheets?"  
  
"I did not-"  
  
"Black, Anubis? Black sheets." Kale felt the temperature of his blood rising. It must have been such a sight, Anubis, alabaster skin, flaming red hair, tangled in those sheets. Ah.  
  
"I don't understand." Small admitting murmur. Kale frowned. Something was seriously wrong with the Warlord of Cruelty if he made a sound like that, no matter how enticing the small noise and the vulnerable look.   
  
"Ryo. His hair. You have a thing for long hair, Anubis. Don't deny it. Nice, long hair. I bet it feels like yours. Like silk." Kale reached and, in an oddly familiar gesture, grabbed a fistful of the tousled red hair lying in the dirt. The damp strands ran through his fingers like liquid silk.  
  
Anubis' eyes widened. His lips pursed indignantly. "Fuck you, Kale."  
  
"Would you like to?" Kale lowered his voice to a seductive whisper. "I'd let you, you know. But then," he straightened and began to walk away, talking over his shoulder, "Oni Masho probably doesn't remember how that is done, being so above it all, arrogant bastard."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Oh shit, I knew it," was his first and last thought when he saw Anubis again. Too busy trying not to drown in the shallow water of the bathing pool, Kale didn't notice the very amused and satisfied smile that tugged at Anubis' mouth. Gasping like a fish out of water, he tried to force air past his bruised throat where a handprint already began to darken the skin. It would have been easier if he could have found his feet, but anything below his midsection, where pain robbed him of his sense of balance, was of no use.   
  
Anubis watched the sputtering warrior with an uncaring eye, noticing the pained expression with smug satisfaction. When he was certain at last that Kale was able to pay his words their due attention, he growled: "Never, ever, touch me like that again."   
  
Kale got to his feet. Barely able to stand straight without pain lancing its way through his abused rib cage, he threw a cautious look at his General at the side of the pool.   
  
"Yes, I was thinking about Wildfire," spat a dangerously composed Anubis.   
  
Kale decided that it was safer to stay in the water than approach the dry tiles he so desperately wanted to sink down on.   
He should've known better than to tease Anubis.  
  
"I want a fair chance to defeat Wildfire in open combat. I want to see his eyes when he dies and see him bleed his pityful little life out into the dirt."   
  
"A fair chance? Why bother?"   
  
"Because I am a warrior. Because ... he is a warrior. We were meant to meet on the battlefield."  
  
Respect? Did Anubis respect that rodent? "You and your damn warrior's creed. He doesn't deserve your respect." Kale gingerly fingered his throat. He could still feel the sub-armored fist close around his neck. Cautiously he approached the side of the pool, keeping a weary eye on Anubis.  
  
"My 'damn warrior's creed' is all I have. It's a noble thing. But Talpa ... ," Anubis broke off. Talpa was tarnishing the sacred rules of war, the way battles were fought and how warriors like himself measured their worth. Wildfire's words rang in his ears again. What would you know about worthy, Anubis?  
  
He began to pace. "This battle was meant to be ours. Talpa doesn't believe that we can defeat those rodents. Does that not bother you? This victory will be theirs, not ours, if we let the Dark Realm destroy the earth. There is no glory in this, only shame."  
  
"Are you questioning Talpa's orders?" croaked an incredulous Kale.  
  
Anubis whirled and came nose to nose with a very naked Kale who took an involuntary step back. "Yes, I am. Why aren't you?"  
  
"Because I know better and you should too, if you value your miserable existence that is."  
  
"Ah, ever the obedient follower."  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kale stemmed fists at his hips, trying his best to look imposing if that was at all possible dripping wet and nude.  
  
"Don't you see? Conquest, a true victory can only be achieved in a fair fight. It will mean nothing if not done in this way. It will be meaningless unless we defeat them on the battlefield. I cannot sit idly by while the Dark Realm takes care of our enemies. This is our fight. We should be out there, not the Netherspirits."  
  
"That's traitorous talk."  
  
"Are you questioning my loyalty?" Anubis rounded on Kale again, leaving mere inches between them, seemingly noticing the wet body for the first time. Eyes softening, lips loosing their hard and determined straightness.   
  
"Talpa might. Dais will." Kale didn't care for the lewd look out of appraising green eyes that traveled up and down his shivering form.   
  
"Would you like your sheets back?"  
  
"What?" Suddenly Kale had trouble thinking past the hungry look he received from Anubis whose hand snaked out to tuck a stray lock of blue hair behind an ear. He swallowed and licked suddenly parched lips.   
  
Anubis leaned forward ever so slightly, bringing his lips next to Kale's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. A sub-armor clad hand traveling gently down Kale's back. "Would you like me beneath your sheets?" A husky whisper.  
  
Kale nodded unable to form words in his abused throat. Half-lidded eyes not believing what they saw. Blood rushing to pool in his groin. Knees weak. Skin burning where Anubis' breath caressed it. Oh, gods, yes.  
  
"Too bad Oni Masho doesn't remember how that's done." Lips brushing an ear lobe, Anubis purred. Then stepped away with the most condescending expression he could muster. A slight push and a splash later, he left the humid air of the bathing hall behind, Kale's curses following him on his way to Talpa's audience chamber.   



	5. Memories

Timeline: while Anubis is being re-conditioned, at the end of episode 13/beginning of 14  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
Memories  
  
  
Hearing Anubis' anguished cries that echoed in the dark corridors surrounding the dungeons, brought back memories Kale had long thought forgotten. He was surprised by the onslaught of images and, worst of all, sounds and smells.   
  
Feudal Japan torn by civil war. Glorious battles. Blood saturating the thirsty meadows and plains. It had been a good time for a young Warlord only recently come into power. Well, recently had been a relative term even then, Kale smiled a nostalgic smile.  
  
Their first meeting hadn't been much of anything. Anubis, unconscious and bound, thrown over the back of a horse, hair gently swaying in the afternoon breeze. Hair as red as the blood that was dripping off him from a multitude of injuries. It was that hair - had always been that hair - that caught Kale's eye and made him take a closer look at his newest prisoner. Taking a fistful of hair, he lifted up a filthy face. Scrubbed clean, he might have potential.   
  
Koma-sama's son, they had informed him. Ah, that explained why they had brought him into the camp. Any other soldier would have been left on the battlefield. This one wasn't going to get away that easy.  
  
Their second meeting had been quite a bit different. Anubis, too proud for his own good, didn't care to kneel before the Warlord. Kale could have sworn the boy before him wasn't the least bit intimidated, which pleased him and angered him at the same time. Not too many people dared to defy him and his master. Eyes blazing with fury, Anubis finally relented.  
  
"Enough." Kale thought that his guards enjoyed beating the young man just a bit too much. An impatient gesture and they left him alone with the great Koma-sama's son. "The next time I ask you to kneel, I suggest you do it."  
  
"Never." A hoarse whisper barely audible.   
  
Brows rose in surprise. There was spirit behind those eyes, now clouded with pain. Being who he was, Kale would enjoy teaching that young one some humility. "Never is a very, very long time."  
  
Eyes alight again with defiance, chin proudly held high; Anubis couldn't have answered more eloquently had he used words.  
  
That was how they met for several days. Kale enjoyed the interrogations mostly because the fire that lit those green eyes fascinated him. Loyal to his lord, Anubis would not give up the information Kale sought even after his blood stained the dirt.  
  
Impatient and in need of that strategic information, Kale had allowed his men some limited "fun" with his prisoner, thinking to make the gravity of the situation very clear, but young Anubis remained stubborn and proud and defiant and altogether too much in control.  
  
But the beatings, the torture, the blood loss, all took their toll and by the end of the week, Kale almost felt sorry for the young warrior.  
  
Kale had given up on making him kneel, mostly because standing had actually become a painful struggle and therefore more of a punishment, partly because watching his men beat Anubis into submission had lost its appeal.   
  
Slowly and with maddening patience, he walked circles around his bound prisoner. They had scrubbed him clean all right, nearly drowning him in the process. It had been the first time he'd seen Anubis struggle with his guards with something more than just that youthful fury in his eyes. He hadn't liked much being divested of his clothes.   
  
A slow and cruel smile curved his lips as he came to stand behind the young man.   
  
"What to do? What to do?" he mumbled more to himself than to make conversation. His eyes traveling over the tangled red strands that had caught his attention that first time, falling on skin raw with abrasions, cuts and welts, barely covered by filthy cotton in the colors of the enemy. He reached out to finger the dirty fabric.   
  
"I would have thought you'd wear silk, being a high ranking officer's son and all." He noticed the flinch as his hand brushed over fevered skin. "Why they stuck you back into those rags after they helped you ... become more presentable is beyond me. I guess I should have given more explicit orders."  
  
Anubis snorted and shifted his weight to escape the curious fingers that still toyed with his clothing.  
  
Kale would have none of that and let his hand fall on an exposed shoulder. There it was again, that very controlled, barely there flinch. Stepping closer, he increased the pressure on that shoulder, while his other hand snaked around the shivering body to come to rest on a flat stomach. Oh, yes, definite flinch this time.  
  
He stepped even closer, not quite pressing his body against that enticing creature before him.  
  
Anubis flinched, squirmed, struggled to shift his weight away from the body behind him, cursing his bound hands.  
  
Kale smiled wickedly as soon as he realized that the source of Anubis' discomfort were indeed his hands ... more so, their location. Bound behind his back, trapped between them, pressing against Kale's groin.  
  
Interesting. After a week of trying to subdue this fierce spirit, all it took was a gentle touch in the right place. A bashful warrior, who would have thought? A skittish young prude, that was too good to be true.  
  
"I don't think so," he whispered into the ear next to his lips. Slight pressure was all it took to tug the now rigid form of Anubis into his arms. His knees placed to his advantage and Kale felt Anubis' legs give out, pressing the boy even further into his embrace. Making sure to grind his groin over the bound hands between them, Kale buried his nose in the tangled red mess before him.  
  
Anubis' breath hitched. The color of shame flooding his cheeks.   
  
Kale greatly enjoyed the squirming creature in the circle of his arms. He let a hand roam down that flat stomach, over the curve of a narrow hip to a muscular thigh. That felt good. A soft moan into the ear closest to his lips was all it took to breathe some life into the boy.   
  
With a snarl born of fury and the strength of sudden panic, Anubis shifted his weight again, brought a bare foot down on a boot, which incidentally hurt the very abused sole of his foot a whole lot more than Kale, and tried to shrug out of this intimate embrace.  
  
And Kale let him go. He opened his arms and watched the struggling boy crumple to the dirty ground, a painfilled groan sneaking past his control, sucking in desperate air past tightly clenched teeth. Kale gave him enough time to see and comprehend a wide, evil grin and very hungry look, before he crouched down and grabbed a fistful of red hair.  
  
And Anubis had seen that expression and had understood that this time he was not going to get away with a mere whipping. Lying on his bound hands, trying to scoot away and opening up the shallow cuts on the soles of his feet in the process, he was helpless.   
  
Kale yanked hard, forcing Anubis on his feet if he didn't want his hair pulled out by the roots. With a violent shove he threw the boy on the narrow cot in the corner of the tent.   
  
Eyes wide with fear, Anubis looked as young and vulnerable as he should have been at his age, not the fierce warrior he truly was.   
  
"No. Please." A sob. A desperate sob escaped those tightly clenched teeth.  
  
Kale licked dry lips in a gesture meant to be intimidating and suggestive. "Tell me what I need to know."  
  
A stubborn shake of the head.   
  
Kale lowered himself on the edge of the cot, roughly turning Anubis on his stomach, ignoring the soft moan that had nothing to do with pleasure, pressing him into the soft cushion.  
  
"Tell me what I need to know." Voice dangerously lowered, he kept one hand on Anubis' shoulder while he unfastened the ropes binding wrists with the other. He leaned over the boy, whispering into his hair. "I could make this pleasurable for you."   
  
Anubis struggled, kicked, squirmed, and cursed, but Kale was unimpressed. Sinking his hand into the rich tangle of hair again, he forced the boy on his back.   
  
"Tell me what I need to know and you might only have to deal with me. Refuse me and I hand you over to my guards. And this time I will not set limits on their pleasure."  
  
Freed, Anubis saw his last chance to escape. He kicked out, succeeded in pushing Kale back, and tumbled over the edge of the cot. He landed in an ungraceful heap. Dazed, he reached out blindly to steady himself.   
  
Kale snagged his wrist and hauled him back up. But he wasn't quite quick enough to duck under the fist that connected squarely with his jaw.   
  
A backhanded slap later that had Anubis seeing stars, his hands were bound again, this time above his head, securely fastened to the cot. Kale let him struggle for a moment. There wasn't much left in the young man, not after a week of dizziness, nausea and fever.  
  
"Enough." With rough hands he ripped the dirty fabric covering abused shoulders. Colorful bruises and swollen flesh gave away the secret of broken ribs. Uncaring for the pain, simply concerned that his prize might hurt himself worse than he had to be, Kale ran callused hands over those ribs, sliding them back into place. The anguished cry of pain got him to back off only for a moment. Then his hands fumbled with the waistband of stained pants.  
  
"No. Please." Anubis was beyond caring if begging and pleading was honorable. Tears of pain streaking his pale cheeks. Voice filled with panic.  
  
"Tell me what I need to know."  
  
"I can't." Eyes pleading for understanding, he met Kale's determined look.   
  
Kale enjoyed this game. He ran a questing hand down a trembling thigh, his thumb skimming the soft flesh at the groin, eliciting a very small sound of protest from a wide-eyed Anubis. He had no intention of letting his prisoner know that he'd been betrayed, sold out by his own people. The information Kale sought was still vital, but he would win this war without Anubis' disclosure. The boy's own clan, not trusting him apparently, had negotiated a truce. That had lasted no more than a night. Most of them had been slaughtered with the sunrise. Talpa did not negotiate.  
  
"You can and you will."   
  
Anubis never did. Not after the guards came and hauled him off kicking and screaming, pleading with Kale who didn't sleep too well that night listening to his men enjoying themselves. Not even after Talpa himself had a go at him.  
  
Kale smiled a bitter smile. Anubis had accepted the Armor of Cruelty only to avenge himself, being ruthless in his pursuit of revenge, hunting down those that had betrayed him. He was still the same fierce creature he had been. And in his mind there was only victory or death, which was why he went after the Ronins with such single-minded stubbornness.  
  
It was a matter of honor to challenge Ryo of the Wildfire who was so very much like the young Anubis, ambitious, passionate, proud, defiant, eager to fight for what he believed in.  
  
Kale was certain that Anubis thought of himself as merely disobedient, not disloyal. After all, Talpa wanted the Ronins destroyed, too. But Talpa wasn't a forgiving master and unless Anubis finally learned his lesson of humility, there wouldn't be victory in his future ...   
  



	6. Defection

Timeline: after episode 14 [Anubis falls into the hands of the Ancient], during episode 15 [after the Ancient "saved" Anubis from Talpa's influence, he tells the boys and Anubis that Cruelty is Ronin armor; right before Talpa sends the other Warlords to retrieve their wayward Demon General]  
  
CHAPTER 6:  
Defection  
  
It was a beautiful early summer day ... or would have been, had there not been a gigantic dark cloud in the sky with Talpa's castle looming over them. Anubis stood in a park he didn't remember getting to and tried to figure out what had happened to him and the rest of the world. It seemed only hours ago his life had been ... well, normal. The very last thing he clearly remembered was nearly drowning Kale in the bathing pool. Then he had done the mistake of a lifetime, confronting Talpa about his use of the Netherspirits and his plans to have the Dark Realm fight their fight. Anything after that was lost to him in a hazy red cloud. He'd fought Strata and Wildfire? He'd been defeated? Well, that wasn't so hard to believe these days. Then ... pits of red, hot, glowing pain?   
  
Anubis groaned and buried his face in his hands. Waking up surrounded by Ronins who weren't hell bent on killing him had been an unwelcome surprise. The Ancient telling him that he needn't serve Talpa any longer had not been the revelation he figured it ought to have been. How had he come from doubting Talpa to facing his freedom? The Ancient had explained it to him, but how could he just walk away from centuries of ... servitude? He needed a master. Didn't he? He wasn't like those Ronins.   
  
They watched him. Eyes weary, but weapons sheathed. They trusted the Ancient, which meant they trusted Anubis who reluctantly admitted to himself that he also trusted the Ancient's judgement. It wasn't that he missed Talpa's leadership, he simply craved the familiar ... Well, this ... this was new to him. He hadn't walked in the mortal world in centuries, how could he function here? And without a master?   
  
He saw Wildfire approach and flinched. "This is all your fault."   
  
The harsh words weren't exactly what Ryo had wanted to hear when he came over to check on the very pensive Anubis. He took a step back and stared. First surprised, then angry. At a loss for words, he simply kept his mouth shut and started to walk away. Fine, he didn't care about the Warlord ... former Warlord any more than Anubis did apparently care for him. Fine! Who was he to dictate who should be thankful to him and the guys and who shouldn't? See if they were going to liberate any other Warlords.   
  
"Is it wise to turn your back on me?" Anubis couldn't help his hostile attitude. This WAS Wildfire's fault. His insolence had sparked this whole affair. If he had cowered before him like he should have, then Anubis wouldn't have wasted a second thought on ... desertion. Gods, he'd deserted his master for this!  
  
Ryo's chin came up in a defensive gesture. His bright blue eyes became even brighter with defiance. Was gratitude so much to ask for? "Why? Should I be afraid of you?" His words were dripping with barely concealed contempt. "I seem to remember kicking your ass before. I am sure I can do it now, too."  
  
Truthfully, Anubis didn't look all that imposing at the moment. He actually looked kind of lost. Ryo suppressed a sigh. Those defeated, empty eyes tugged at him. He was vaguely annoyed to realize that he did care. They couldn't just abandon Anubis. And Ryo had a thing for strays. Stray animals, kids, young ladies ...Warlords.   
  
"I remember." Anubis took his eyes off the park that sprawled before them and turned to face the young Ronin. He was surprised to feel ... nothing at the thought of his defeat at Ryo's hands. His anger, the humiliation he had felt just days ago were gone. "You defeated me. And it made me doubt myself, question Talpa and his ... wisdom."  
  
"Well, if kicking your ass is what got you here, then you're welcome," Ryo deadpanned. "You are free now, you know. You can thank us later."  
  
"What if I don't want to be free?" Barely audible.  
  
Ryo's eyes widened almost comically. "Why wouldn't you want to be free of Talpa?"  
  
"Have you ever considered the consequences?" Anubis' tone was even. That's all he had thought about the last hour. "What do I do now? Where do I go? I don't know anything but war. I am only good at fighting."   
  
Ryo didn't see the problem. Why was Anubis being so difficult? And why did he look so young? He wasn't sure what he had expected, who he thought the Warlord would be like. Somehow he couldn't help but feel a small tinge of disappointment. And hope! Disappointment, because Anubis seemed to be just that, a man, a human, nothing more, nothing less. Hope, because that meant the other Warlords were, too. And mere men, they could defeat. After all there were five of them and only three Warlords. Piece of cake, Kento might say. "Then fight with us. Help us destroy the Evil Dynasty."  
  
Anubis snorted. "Will you take me home, too? I am not some stray animal you just free from a cage, give a warm meal and send on its way." Because I wouldn't know where to go, he added to himself.   
  
Ryo was beginning to feel angry now. "Why were you with Talpa in the first place? You are a man, human? Whatever made you do it?"   
  
There was a pause. Anubis didn't care to remember, but Ryo made no move to leave. Finally, he relented. "I was young, foolish. A hothead. Always ready to fight. Don't get me wrong, I was good at what I did. But most of the time I was acting before I was thinking." He smiled and for the first time met Ryo's eyes; his were alive now with memories and sparkled with some of their usual passion. "I was like you."  
  
"Hey, man, that's Kento you're talking about," Ryo joked, feeling defensive and threatened by that statement. He was nothing like the Warlord - former Warlord - at all.  
  
"You would have accepted Talpa, too."   
  
"No." Ryo shook his head violently, long strands of hair flying every which way. "No way, man."   
  
"Yes, you would have." A weary smile curved Anubis' lips. "Imagine Halo and Hardrock and Strata and Torrent dead. Needlessly killed, betrayed. If somebody would offer you a chance to find the one that betrayed your cause, you'd jump at the chance. And if the armor came along with the chance for revenge, all the better. "  
  
Ryo didn't understand, Anubis could see that in his bright blue eyes. "Talpa took advantage of my thirst for revenge. He offered me the power I craved. He came at me with choices I had never had before. I had sworn to myself never to be vulnerable again, and he delivered all that I wanted and more wrapped up in the Armor of Cruelty."  
  
"It would have been yours anyway. It would have found you, you know." Ryo's tone betrayed his impatience.  
  
"It might have. It might not have." Anubis smiled bitterly. Talpa had been there every step of the way, had helped him understand and learn the armor and its power. "I was sick with grief. I was angry. I felt betrayed, wronged. This great injustice had been done, and I needed to fix it. Like my father before me and his father before him I had sworn to defend my lord, to fight for his cause, to die for him. He betrayed us, offered us up for slaughter. He fled like a coward while my family and friends were killed. Talpa offered me the chance to avenge them, and I took it. After that, it was easy for him. I was thirsty for control. I was never gonna be defeated and betrayed again. By the time I realized that I wasn't fighting for revenge anymore it was too late." He paused and almost as an afterthought added: "You don't say no to Talpa."  
  
Yet that's what he'd just done, thanks to the Ancient's interference. And in that moment, that instant, he realized that while his brain shied away from the idea, his heart already knew. He'd found a new master, and he would fight as fiercely and loyally dedicated as before. Only now it was to destroy Talpa.   
  
Ryo nodded hesitantly. He needed to think about Anubis' words. His gut told him that Anubis might have been right. That could be him. His heart, the one that could not leave any stray out in the rain, told him to get over his defensiveness. "Now what?"  
  
"I don't know." Anubis shrugged, wishing for some solitude to come up with an answer and hoping for some companionship at the same time. Wildfire ... Ryo seemed like a nice guy. Fair. Honest. Way too trusting, but nice.   
  
"We will help you. We'll figure something out. Rowen and Sage, they'll figure something out. Maybe Mia has some idea. " Ryo scratched his head in a very Kento-like fashion.  
  
"Strata and Halo?"  
  
"Rowen and Sage."  
  
"I wonder what it was like up in space."  
  
Ryo laughed an easy laugh. "Hey man, Kento said the same thing."  
  
Anubis rolled his eyes. "I know." Now all he needed was Strata telling him that space indeed felt like silk, and he was ready to kill himself on the spot.  
  
  



	7. Lovers

Timeline: after episode 15 [after Talpa had his Warlords retrieve the wayward Anubis, he orders them to imprison Anubis in the dungeon]  
  
CHAPTER 7:  
Lovers  
  
  
Kale dreamt.   
  
He sucked in a breath as his lover straddled him and heat enveloped his hardening shaft. His eyes flew open as the sharp edge of carefully placed teeth nipped at sensitive flesh. He took in the lush red hair pooling on his chest, the mischievous smile on the flushed face right before him and decided that loosing a nipple to those teeth might well be worth it.   
  
His hands found their way to Anubis' hips, and he dug his fingers into the flesh in response to the teasing. Lips found his. A tongue flickered out to wet the thin skin behind an ear lobe. A hand brushed damp strands of blue hair off his forehead, another explored his chest, touching and caressing.  
  
Kale nearly sobbed in frustration as Anubis lifted his hips off him and left him aching to be back inside that heat. Hands pushed him back down into the pillows. Kale hadn't realized he had moved to recapture that velvet prison for his willing flesh.   
  
Anubis tried to evade his questing hands. He scooted back just out of reach and captured a stray hand. He brought it to his mouth, lavishing each finger with individual attention, licking and sucking.   
  
Kale, frustrated and impatient, propped himself up on an elbow and his free arm snaked out. His hand caught Anubis in the back on the neck, urging him closer with subtle pressure. "Come back here," he murmured.  
  
His body moved restlessly on the bed, squirming with need. His hands were caressing and kneading strong shoulders, a defined chest, and muscular arms, while the pressure on Anubis' neck slowly pulled him closer. Kale was trying to manipulate the man straddling his thighs into the same state of feverish need that was threatening to drive him insane.  
  
He sank back into the soft pillows, taking Anubis with him who must have decided that it was time to end his teasing. His mouth, hungry and hot, on Kale's until their mutual need for air separated them.  
  
A sly smile curved his bruised lips as he felt Kale buck upward again, seeking relief. Rising in a fluid motion, he settled himself again, feeling Kale gasp into his kiss. Slowly he straightened, letting his hips take his weight, letting Kale sink deeper inside him.  
  
Gods. Kale was beyond words. He bucked, arched. His hands came to rest on the lean thighs that straddled him, then roved upward, sliding over sweaty flesh. Gods, this felt good. Afraid to close his eyes - the vision before him might disappear - he watched Anubis move above him, savoring the enticing picture.   
  
Kale's movements became more uncontrolled as he allowed his passion to sweep them into a rhythm that would bring an end to this soon.  
  
Anubis had thrown his head back; red hair plastered to his damp back, eyes tightly closed, concentrating on each movement. His hands splayed flat against Kale's chest and stomach, seeking support. A low moan slipped past his lips, urging Kale to quicken his pace.   
  
Kale watched him open his mouth to a sound that never emerged. Gods, but he was beautiful, and so completely unaware of it. Matching him thrust for thrust, Kale's hands sought purchase on the sweaty skin, finally digging into gracefully moving hips.   
  
Kale bit down on his own lips as he watched his lover giving himself over to the sensations he was creating, thrusting up into the velvet heat that was about to rob him of all reasonable thought. Anubis collapsed onto his chest, sucking in air with desperate intensity. His sweat damp hair pooling around his face on Kale's chest. The sensation of that long hair sliding over his nipples ended Kale's tenuous hold on sanity.   
  
Firmly pressing his eyes shut so as to never loose the picture of Anubis on his chest, he rose to find release in the new position. Thrusting, he emptied himself into his lover. Gods, there was nothing better than this. He fell back, chest heaving, into the strong embrace of muscular arms.   
  
Lips barely touched his ear as a deep voice whispered: "Don't start without me."  
  
It was painful to drag his lids open, but Kale did and fastened eyes on the tousled head of green hair above him. He groaned, shut his eyes again, and arched into the very real hands caressing his chest and lower abdomen. He'd found solace in the arms of another after that final unforgiving click of the dungeon door that had separated Anubis from him, forever.  



	8. Premonition

Timeline: after episode 33 [Mia, Yuli and Anubis found the Jewel of Life]  
  
  
CHAPTER 8:  
Premonition  
  
  
It seemed a mere days ago that his life had run a predictable course. He had followed Talpa's orders, battled enemies of the Dynasty, fended off Kale's alluring propositions, fought with Dais over leadership and, generally, spent his time doing evil deeds. Then Wildfire - Ryo - had come along and that had been the beginning of the end. Their battle at the volcano still held stinging memories of defeat. It had been good to go back there to help Wildfire - Ryo - teach Lady Kayura the very same lesson about humility and defeat.   
  
She was now the Dynasty's foremost weapon, and as much as he hated to admit it, she was a formidable weapon. He hadn't known about her, while he lead Talpa's army and that irked him. How had Talpa managed to conceal such a grand warrior in their midst? What else had he hidden from them? Ah, it wouldn't matter much longer. With the help of that doe-eyed woman Mia and the boy, they'd defeat Talpa once and for all.  
  
He wasn't sure what had happened really. There had been doubt - doubt will be your downfall, Anubis; Talpa's words still rang in his ear - doubt that he wasn't able to live up to the Ancient's legacy, that maybe he wasn't the right person to wield the Ancient's staff. He did believe that he wasn't an evil person at heart, but centuries of living with Talpa's evil might have tainted whatever goodness still resided within him. Could he have fooled the Ancient? He certainly fooled himself? That had been a difficult lesson to learn. His life, his goals, everything that he had thought was his, should have been his, was really a lie pushed on him by Talpa? Sold to him with a minimal amount of effort.  
  
He had spoken the truth when he had told Mia and Yulie about himself. He had been ambitious and greedy. He had been born with the need to prove himself, to become the best. He had been his father's son, to the core, he thought. He had inherited a pure bloodline and the blinding faith in his leader. Never question your lord! Falling into the hands of the enemy might have had a crushing effect on his young confidence, but Talpa had soothed his ego easily enough with promises of power and grandeur. And he'd been eager to swear loyalty to a new lord after he learned of the betrayal of the old.   
  
For the first time in his life he had true freedom to choose, had freedom to live without a master. But he wasn't comfortable without a leader. He had inherited that, too, he mused. He had never been meant to be a ronin, to be without a master. Following the Ancient's leadership and upholding his legacy was a grand master, but doubt about his ability, about his worthiness to follow that path had nearly crippled him, until he fought Lady Kayura at the temple.   
  
His fighting spirit, his need for combat for the pure sake of fighting and the joy of proving himself over and over again, had left his heart. He wasn't evil. He didn't need to fight. And if he could learn, if he could change, then maybe Kale, Sehkmet and Dais could, too. Though, they weren't ready yet. His fight with Dais in the city had clearly shown him that. If Dais despised him as a traitor, then his comrades surely did, too.  
  
So when had his doubt left him? Where had this sudden belief in himself come from? He knew, simply knew, that if ever there came an opportunity to prove himself worthy of the Ancient's trust and legacy - there is was again, that need to prove himself - he wouldn't hesitate. He'd give his life.   
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Mia watched Anubis and wondered if he had done the right thing. The Jewel of Life might turn out to be their only hope to destroy Talpa and his dynasty. While she had faith in the Ronins and their ability, she was clear headed enough to realize what they were up against: one thousand years of unchecked evil let loose on the mortal world. Reigning that in was a formidable task.  
  
Yes, she wanted to be there for them, help, fight even, but being entrusted with the Jewel of Life was a responsibility she wasn't sure she was able to live up to. She wondered what had changed Anubis' mind. He'd been so adamant about not getting Yulie and her any more involved then they already were. He had been right, of course, the Dynasty not being a safe place. So why had he changed his mind? What had changed his mind?   
  
She had spent enough time with the former warlord now to see the change in him. It had secretly amused her how he'd walked around the house, trying to conceal the bafflement and wonder he must have experienced. The marvel of four hundred years of progress! He had never questioned her faith in her grandfather's research. She harbored the suspicion that he ... well, he seemed awed by her trust. It had seemed almost as if he wasn't sure of himself, of his new role.   
  
The few times she had had the displeasure of his company before the Ancient talked some sense into him and freed him from Talpa's influence ... he'd been so arrogant and self-assured. Seeing him questioning himself had been a sobering experience and, if she was honest with herself, not very trust evoking. He'd promised Ryo and Rowan he'd help as best as he could, but she'd wondered about that.  
  
Not anymore. He had that air about him again. Confidence. Faith. In himself. In his quest. The simple grace of a man on a mission. She recognized it immediately. Ryo possessed it. Passion. That's what it was. Finding the jewel had restored something that had been missing in his soul. And like Ryo, he'd be willing to sacrifice it all. Where he might have faltered before, he would now step into the fray. There was no question anymore, Mia knew. Anubis would lay his life down in a heartbeat. To prove to himself and the Ancient, that he had been a worthy choice. He would die to save the mortal world.  



	9. For Angel.

Timeline: during episode 36 [Ryo, Kento and Sai were fighting the Warlords; Sage and Rowen engaged Kayura, while Yuli and Mia watched; eventually they all met up again and Anubis prevented Ryo from killing Kayura]  
  
CHAPTER 9:  
"For Angel."  
  
  
"Anubis!"  
"The staff led me to you just in time. Come." Anubis watched the young Ronin stumble into the tunnel. He had indeed been just in time. A few more minutes and Sehkmet's poison would have ended his battle forever.   
  
Without another glance, Anubis headed down the long tunnel toward where he suspected Kento to be. Ryo followed. Still thanking his lucky stars for the last minute rescue, glad at first that he hadn't drowned in Sehkmet's poison, until he began to feel the searing heat that burned the sensitive flesh of his legs. He staggered ... stumbled ... faltered.   
  
"Ryo!" Anubis knelt beside his young friend. There was no time for this. Sehkmet was still close by. Kento needed help. With an impatient crease wrinkling his forehead, Anubis laid a hand on an armored shoulder. "Wildfire, get up!"  
  
Ryo could barely find the strength to drag heavy lids open. Why was he staring up at Anubis? A second ago, he'd been sloshing through the murky water following Anubis down the tunnel. Where was this pain coming from? He gritted teeth so hard his jaw hurt.   
"Anubis?" Ryo squinted up at the red head. "Hurtsss."  
  
He did realize Anubis' lips were moving, and after he closed his eyes and concentrated with the last of his strength, he made out the words: "Banish the armor, Ryo. "  
  
He balked at the thought. His armor protected him. If it hadn't been for the armor, Sehkmet's poison would have destroyed him. It was the armor that shielded him from hurt and injury and ... death. But why then, why was he in so much pain?  
  
Concerned Anubis saw the slightly raised eyebrows, the questioning furrow of the forehead, the stubborn set of clenched jaws. [TR1]He hesitated, surreptitiously wiping his hand on [TR2] his tunic. It stung from the poison that still coated Ryo's armor and was slowly burning the soft flesh beneath. His help would soon be too late. Firmly gripping the Ancient's staff, Anubis concentrated and channeled his strength.   
  
Ryo was hovering at the brink of consciousness when he felt himself enveloped by a soft light. Something peaceful and warm that molded itself to his prone form. He didn't notice his armor was gone until the cool wetness of the brackish water he lay in came in contact with the searing heat on his skin.   
  
He lay there, shivering and naked, barely conscious, listening to the steady hum of a soothing and calming voice in his ear. How did he...? Where was his...?   
  
Anubis tried to ignore his battle weary instincts that told him that Sehkmet's stench still lingered in the air. And that the battle noises were slowly getting louder, coming nearer. This was not a safe place to be. Nevertheless, his hands were unhurried and gentle as they splashed water on the acid burns on Ryo's skin.   
  
He watched with growing concern the deepening red on pale skin that slowly climbed all the way to Ryo's chest, leaving nasty red blotches and angry blisters in its wake. A muscular, well defined chest.   
  
Snatching his hand back, Anubis nearly lost his balance. What was he thinking? Rummaging in his pouch for a strip of clean cloth, he averted his eyes. This was hardly the time to notice such a thing, he chastised himself. But long forgotten hormones weren't so easily dismissed. [TR3]  
  
Ryo's painful moans echoed in the dimly lit tunnel. Trembling with pain, he struggled. He needed to throw off the blanket that kept him covered. He was so hot. Bucking, kicking and thrashing, [TR4]he tried to rid himself of that heavy heat that engulfed him. Why wasn't Anubis helping him? Where was he? Why wasn't anybody helping him?  
  
The clang of sword on sword carried down the tunnel, startling Anubis out of his trance-like fascination with the curve of Ryo's shoulders. How long had he been staring? With a sneer and an abrupt shake of the hand to fling back stray strands of red, he told himself that this was not the place or time to engage in ... ogling. [TR5]But he could hardly sling a naked Ronin over his shoulder and run through the city trying to find shelter.  
  
A boyish grin lit up his face. Hmm? It was an altogether interesting picture his mind painted for him. A moment of weakness and appreciative eyes roamed the pale [TR6] expanse of Ryo's athletic body again. The Ronin might be young, but there was great promise there. An attractive face with just the right angles. The widest blue eyes that should in all honesty not grace a young man's face. His strong shoulders weren't exactly broad yet, but they would be. A smooth chest, flat stomach, and jutting hipbones that begged to be touched. Soft, unmarred skin - where the acid hadn't burned it.   
  
Reminding himself that only a few weeks ago he would have killed Kale [TR7] had he leered in a similar fashion, Anubis held the wet cloth to Ryo's temple for a moment while he brushed damp strands of black from his forehead. The Ronin responded with a low moan and turned into the touch.   
  
Wiping gently with the rag, he meticulously washed the poison off Ryo's body. It seemed to work. Ryo's struggles became weaker, but his breathing turned shallow as the damage to his body took its toll. With a gentleness that surprised him, Anubis gathered the trembling boy into his arms and held him close while murmuring soothing words of encouragement.   
  
Cradling the shivering body to his chest, Anubis dipped his head and planted a feathery kiss on a feverish brow. For a moment, he allowed himself to enjoy the feel of a soft, warm body in his arms. He didn't exactly smell clean and fresh, but he carried the scent of someone clean and untouched.  
  
Lost to the sensation, Anubis let a hand quest haltingly forward, touching pale skin, still slightly pink where acid had touched it. He wondered if anybody had ever dared to touch the Ronin that way. Who? One of his comrades-in-arms? Which one had been allowed to ...?  
  
Argh. This was not productive. Anubis shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He could not do this. He wasn't doing this. But his mind kept providing him with pictures and images of young bodies, muscular arms, strong legs entwined, while his ears heard the low sounds of whispered promises and the soft moans of love making.[TR8].   
  
He felt his own body respond and shame flooded his cheeks, just as a cool hand cupped his face. His eyes flew open.  
  
"It's okay, you know." Ryo's eyes were huge and wide and blue and knowing.   
  
Drowning in those blue depths, Anubis very nearly faltered. Maybe it was his self-control that reasserted itself, maybe the sound of battle that intruded on them again, whatever it was, it destroyed that fragile bond between them.   
  
"You are better now." It was a statement as much as a question. And it came out a bit hoarse and husky. Unwilling to lay Ryo back down in the murky water, Anubis rose instead and lowered the young warrior on his feet. It was a thoughtful and gentle gesture. [TR9]"Come. Kento needs our help."  
  
He turned without another glance, trusting Ryo would follow. And Ryo did, head lowered to hide[TR10] a wistful smile and a low sigh.   
[TR1] This is Anubis' concern right? This phrase probably should go somewhere else in this sentence...  
[TR2] on his tunic?  
[TR3]LOL! Amen, brother.  
[TR4]thrashing, he   
[TR5]Great word!  
[TR6]Would Ryo be pale? I always figured he was the darkest of the Ronins. Of course, this is entirely up to you!   
[TR7]Mmmm...Kale...  
[TR8]Mmmm..nice picture!  
[TR9]gesture. "Come  
[TR10]hide  



	10. Last Words

Timeline: before episode 37 [the boys train and prepare for the last battle; Anubis meditates; Badamon possess Kayura who then fights the boys and is about to engage Anubis (who dies in episode 38)]  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
Last Words  
  
  
It was well past the time he should have been sleeping and Ryo knew it, but he felt restless and somehow uneasy. Not a sleep inducing combination. He knew, too, that it had little to do with their upcoming battle. It would be their final battle, one way or another. At least, if it were thoughts of the battle that kept him awake, fear of defeat maybe, fear of dying, that he could understand and admit to. But his thoughts centered on something entirely different. Anubis.  
  
With a resigned sigh, Ryo finally decided that he might as well get up and ... he would ... meditate, yeah, that was it, he would meditate. It worked for Sage. It worked for Anubis. It could work for him. Right? He shook his head and took a deep breath. He knew Anubis had just been helping him in that tunnel, washing Sehkmet's poison off, but somehow waking up in those strong arms and looking into wistful green eyes had changed something in him.  
  
Well, it couldn't hurt to have a look at how that was done ... meditation. Yes, that was what he was going to do. Just a look. A quick glance, really. If Anubis was even still there. He had been meditating all day. The staff's refusal to let him strike Kayura had shaken his balance. Meditation was his way of trying to connect with the Ancient, to ask for his guidance and council.   
  
Just checking to see if he got any answers, Ryo told himself. Yeah, that was it. Aw, hell. Who was he kidding? Worried that his intrusion might be frowned upon, Ryo froze on the steps, eyes trained on the man kneeling before the Ancient's staff. Curious eyes gliding over the rich fall of red hair.  
  
"Wildfire." Low voice.  
  
Ryo grimaced. Really, it had only been a glance. A peek, nothing more than a glimpse of that lone figure. He hadn't meant to intrude. He hadn't meant to stare. Or drool, his brain added.  
  
"Enter."  
  
With stiff legs and very ungraceful movements, Ryo trudged up behind Anubis who gestured at the space across from him. Ryo hesitated. He wanted to be close, very close, but not that close and not so easily observed. He would really prefer to stay in the back of the little room, with Anubis' back turned.   
  
"I will fight Kayura."  
  
Ryo gasped, strode past Anubis and let himself sink onto the rough wooden floor across from the former Warlord. "Fight, Kayura? But you stopped Sage from killing her."  
  
Anubis turned tired green eyes on him then. Why did he look so young and vulnerable sitting there like this? Ryo bit his lip, trying to focus his scattering thoughts. He didn't care to remember the scene following that little stunt. He had had his hands full trying to explain to Sage and Rowan that he trusted in Anubis' judgement. Sai had sort of understood. Kento had just promised to break Anubis' neck should he prove a liability. "You said the staff did not let you fight her."  
  
"I will fight her without the staff, if necessary."  
  
Ryo snorted. Even Anubis was no match for that ... witch. "She will kill you."  
  
"I cannot believe that she would do that."  
  
"Anubis, that ... woman is evil. She will seriously kick your ass."  
  
"I was evil once," Anubis wondered. Ryo was adamant about this. It surprised him somewhat. "You ... kicked my ass."   
  
Ryo grimaced, shrugged and smiled a little. It seemed like a lifetime ago now.   
  
"I can feel that there is some connection between her and the Ancient's staff," Anubis continued. "I need to save her from Talpa's evil influence. She is under his spell. I can feel it. If I can fight her and break Talpa's hold on her, the Ancient will protect her."  
  
"Will he protect you?"  
  
"I am not important."   
  
"You are to me." Oops. Ouch. "To us. To the mission. We need you. You are our back-up."  
  
Anubis didn't answer. A wistful smile curved the corner of his lips. He raised a hand, hesitated and then slowly reached out and laid it against Ryo's cheek. He tucked a few errand strands of fine black hair behind an ear.   
  
Ryo just sat there, dumbstruck. Eyes wide and awed, he watched Anubis lean closer until he could brush his lips over Ryo's. It was too short a touch to be considered a kiss. But it was the most sensual thing that had ever happened to Ryo.   
  
"Will the Ancient not protect you?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"His will ... is not clear to me." Anubis' voice faltered for the first time. There was so much that wasn't clear to him. Most of all, his own heart. Ryo still sat there, quiet, eyes huge and blue. Lips slightly parted. Cheeks flushed. "Go now. "  
  
Ryo raised his chin. He wanted to say something. He needed to know that Anubis knew he was not going to survive this fight with Kayura, that nobody had ever kissed him before. When it struck him: it was so easy a truth, it was preposterous. "You want die."  
  
There was that smile again. Slow, sad, the kind one might bestow on a child. Ryo hated it. Eyes blazing, fists clenched, he struggled to his feet and made to leave. Flee, really.  
  
"I do not wish to die, Wildfire."   
  
"Then don't fight Kayura." Ryo whirled on the former Warlord.   
  
"I need to. I believe it is the Ancient's will."  
  
Ryo crossed his arms over his chest, raised his chin stubbornly and pressed his lips together. "You said his will wasn't clear to you."  
  
"Ryo, I once had a purpose in life. I felt I had a duty to fulfil. Under Talpa's influence, that duty became warped and evil and not until the Ancient freed me from this dark service did I realize I had lost my true self." Anubis stood and approached the young Ronin. He saw grief and betrayal in Ryo's eyes, and his heart ached. "He saved more than just my life, Ryo. He saved my soul and my heart. He gave me a second chance to be human again. And there is only one way I can ever repay that debt. I will do whatever it takes to fulfil my promise to the Ancient. I will see that his will is done."  
  
With a careful thumb, Anubis skimmed Ryo's clenched jaw. He hesitated for a heartbeat, torn between need and duty. His hand traveled into Ryo's hair on its own accord, fingering the inky strands, pulling them over Ryo's shoulder, straightening them on his back.   
  
Ryo didn't move, but his eyes widened at the touch. Anubis chose to loose himself in those blue orbs. He bridged the small distance between them, his hands on Ryo's shoulders sliding down to his elbows in a gesture almost caressing. He dipped his head and brushed his lips against that tight, displeased mouth. His touch lingered this time. Soft lips pressed against wounded heat until that mouth softened. Lips parted ever so slightly and a young, flushed face tipped up in a gesture Anubis recognized instantly.  
  
This was a kiss by any definition, Ryo's frazzled mind managed to bring to his attention. Blindly grabbing Anubis' shoulders and shifting his weight to rise on his toes, he welcomed those lips again. They smiled at him, brushed his mouth with slick wetness and warm breath and parted for him. Ryo's eyes closed. This was much better than anything his sleep-deprived mind had conjured up for him. Anubis hadn't been quite so warm against him. His taste certainly hadn't been this ... real.   
Ryo's hand clawed at the crimson spilling over Anubis' shoulders. His heart beat so fast in his throat, he wasn't able to breathe.   
  
Anubis took a half step back, pulling Ryo's hands out of his hair. "Go now."   
  
But Ryo just stood there, breathing fast and hard. Fingers curling into fists again. He opened his mouth to protest, when a slender finger laid itself over his bruised lips. Another finger brushed at a tear that collected in his long lashes. "Don't shed tears for me, Ronin," Anubis whispered, his breath a soft touch on Ryo's cheek. "I might just be human now, but I am still a warrior," he continued and laid his hands on Ryo's face again, whose eyes were filled with stubborn moisture. Anubis smiled, "And what could be more glorious than to die in battle?"  
  



	11. Epilogue

Timeline: much, much later [i.e. after the TV series and the OAVs]  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
Ryo: "That was our last conversation. We exchanged a few more words the next morning. Would I have done anything differently, had I know those were actually our last words? I often ask myself that question, and the truth is, no. No, I don't think we could have done anything much different. Anubis did what he had to and so did we. His sacrifice gave us the strength to pull through. It freed Kayura; Anubis would have enjoyed seeing her wear the Ancient's robes and the staff. I don't know if he even thought about his old comrades as he fought for her freedom, but his sacrifice saved them, too.   
  
I didn't really know the man, but I grieved as if I had lost a long loved friend. Many years later, Mia told me she thought I might have been grieving for something that could have been. She is certain we - Anubis and I - could have been friends. I don't think so. No, no, don't get me wrong. Of course, we could have become friends, but Anubis was never meant to live. I know that now. It was what he was trying to tell me that night.   
  
I saw it in Kale's eyes after ... After everything. Anubis was a warrior, through and through. Born and bred to battle, conquer and win. Even that arrogance of his ... Kale told me he had definitely inherited that from his father. Kale told me also that Anubis hadn't considered bowing down to Talpa until his lord betrayed him, which led to the defeat of his clan and the death of his family. I guess Talpa offered him the tools to avenge himself and his clan.   
  
Easy for us to judge Anubis so many years later. The truth is, if the Ancient had betrayed me and Sage and Kento, Sai and Rowen would have gotten killed because of it, then I might have ... Well, there is no need to dwell on that. They are fine, by the way, the guys. Even Yuli turned out all right.   
  
I wasn't the only one grieving after Anubis' death. Yuli took it pretty hard. As a matter of fact, he believed for quite some time that Anubis would come back. He almost had me convinced, too. After all, what did happen to his armor? Kayura doesn't have it. And the Jewel of Life, it glowed. It did something the moment Anubis died. I like to think his spirit sort of energized it. You know, fortified it for a future battle. Mia thinks that's a romantic thought. Yeah, well ...  
  
It would be a fitting end, I think, a tribute to his courage. Not many of us are willing to die for what we believe in. He did. And I think his sacrifice powered that jewel. It would mean his spirit lives on, and I like that. Man, I have to go get something to drink now. Take care."  



End file.
